Past That Convoluted
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Terus berulang, terus berganti. Memori yang terus tercipta seiring waktu berjalan dimasa lalu dan masa kini. Didalamnya terdapat melodi suka dan duka cita. / Pairing masih misteri :3 / RnR, please? :3


Kedatangan perempuan bersurai kuning itu kesini mungkin sudah mengubah pemikiranku. Kerap kali aku berhadapan dengannya, aku tidak bisa menolak pemberian tatapan hangat milik perempuan itu, perempuan yang sudah lama sekali aku tidak lihat semenjak dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Entah perempuan itu masih ingat atau tidak, entah kenangan itu masih ada pada memorinya atau tidak.

Aku tidak peduli.

Karena sedari dulu, apa yang kurasakan tidak berubah. Iris _sapphire_nya, senyumnya yang selalu ia pampangkan dari kecil sampai saat ini. Masih tetap sama.

Boleh saja semua orang beranggapan sama, apa lagi sebagian lelaki yang bukan hanya aku menyukai dirinya. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, aku merasa bahwa para lelaki yang juga menyukai dirinya adalah sainganku, apa tubuhku ini sanggup membuat dirinya yakin?

Hey, Claire, siapa yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Harvest Moon ©Natsume Inc. ; Story Line ©StawberryFreak

**Summary : **Terus berulang, terus berganti. Memori yang terus tercipta seiring waktu berjalan dimasa lalu dan masa kini. Didalamnya terdapat melodi suka dan duka cita.

**Warning(s) : **Typo, OOC, AU, Roman picisan (pertama kalinya buat fict yang ada unsur romance).

.

.

**Past That Convoluted**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Claire's POV**

Ternyata sudah dua setengah minggu terlewat dimana hari kedatanganku kesini. Untung saja diminggu ini aku mulai mendapat keuntungan dengan bekerja keras. Banyak teman-teman di kota ini yang sangat ramah, dari perempuan, laki-laki hingga orang-orang yang diatas umurku.

Sore ini terasa indah, melihat matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat sambil meminum teh yang sengaja kubawa dari peternakan sampai ke _Mother Hill_. Angin semilir menerpa rambut pirangku, membuat sejuk saat dinginnya angin itu menyentuh kulitku.

Kedua kakiku berdiri dan menopang tubuhku, berniat beranjak pergi setelah langit mulai gelap. Aku segera berjalan melewati jembatan dan _Kappa's Pond_ dan berjalan lurus ke utara agar bisa sampai kerumah.

Suasana malam di dekat hutan memang sedikit menyeramkan, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurungkan nyaliku. Gotz sedang mengumpulkan gelondongan kayu ke tempat penyimpanannya, aku hanya menyapa dan berjalan kearah rumah lagi.

Melewati jembatan kecil perbatasan dan melihat kandang ayamku. Masih ada suara kokokkannya, aku hanya tersenyum dan segera menuju rumah.

Pintu berwarna coklat kubuka, aku duduk dan menghela nafas. Lelah sekali rasanya jika bekerja terus menerus untuk satu tujuan; mendapatkan uang. Hey, bukan maksudku sebagai perempuan yang gila akan kekayaan atau disebut _matre_, tapi memang uang lah yang dibutuhkan jaman sekarang, ya kan?

Kulihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, kuputuskan untuk mandi. Rumahku sudah dibangun lebih luas oleh Gotz agar memiliki kamar mandi sendiri karena pertama kali ku datang kesini, aku harus mandi di _hot spring_.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Pakaian _farming _sudah kuganti menjadi kaos polos berwarna yang sepadan dengan warna mataku, serta celana panjang hitam yang membalut bagian bawahku. Kuputuskan untuk makan malam diluar karena persediaan bahan makanan habis, apalagi besok supermarket tutup.

Aku berjalan kearah utara dan belok ke kanan sampai menemukan gedung besar berpapantuliskan "_Doug's Place_". Tanganku meraih pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

Banyak sekali orang-orang yang ada disini. Mineral Town memang tempat yang menyenangkan.

Mataku menangkap seseorang berkemeja putih yang belum kukenal, seseorang disebelah kirinya yang berpakaian celemek biru tua, Rick dan disebelah kanannya, orang yang pertama kali berkenalan denganku, Gray. Topi biru bertuliskan UMAnya masih ia pakai.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Aku dibentak olehnya saat masih terbawa emosi karena kakeknya selalu meremehkan apa yang dilakukannya, setidaknya dia masih ingin bercerita denganku soal itu saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _Rose Square_.

Pertanyaan Ann membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Heeiiii, Claire! Jangan bengong dong", ujar manis si perempuan kepang satu tinggi, "kau mau pesan apa?", tanyanya entah sudah keberapa kali sejak pikiranku melayang.

"Ah? Maaf.. Aku pesan _spicy omelet rice_ saja.", aku menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak terasa gatal. Ann segera mencatat pesanan dan menghampiri ayahnya. Aku menopangkan kepala dengan tangan dan melihat sekitar.

Pintu _Inn _terbuka dan mataku melihat perempuan bersurai coklat kekuningan panjang dengan kemeja ungu masuk dan menghampiri meja counter. Sesaat kemudian, kulihat dia duduk disebelahku dan otakku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Minum wine lagi, Karen?"

"Yah begitulah.. dibandingkan susu, lebih enak wine tau!", Karen ikut-ikutan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. "Hey, bagaimana dengan bocah semasa kecilmu itu? Sudah menemukannya?", tanyanya kemudian.

Aku memandang perempuan disebelahku lekat-lekat. Membutuhkan waktu dua menit agar aku kembali membuka mulut.

"Aku belum tahu persis siapa orang itu..", jawabku dan menghela nafas

"Sudah mencoba untuk bertanya?"

"Tidak mungkin kan aku langsung bertanya? Aku baru disini dan orang-orang sini pasti belum terlalu mengenalku.."

"Aku sudah merasa cukup mengenalmu. Kau bukan orang yang gampang menyerah kan, Claire?"

Tanpa terasa, bibirku sudah menyunggingkan senyuman. Karen sudah menjadi sahabat dekatku, kami ngobrol terlalu lama saat pertama kali aku berkenalan dengannya. "Ini dia makanannya, Claire!", ucap Ann dengan semangat dan menaruh piring berisi omelet kemerahan karena cabai diatas nasi.

Karen telah disuguhkan wine yang menjadi minuman kesehariannya bila mendatangi _Inn_. "Karen.. kau suka pada Rick kan?", tanyaku lagi.

"Umm.. kalau ditanya begitu aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya teman dekat dengan dia"

Aku hanya menatap makananku sambil memainkan garpu. "Kalau kau berpikir tidak mengenakkan hatiku karena dia hampir memenuhi kriteria teman masa kecilmu itu, kamu salah. Aku mendukungmu, Claire", ujar Karen tiba-tiba.

Kriteria..

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum terlalu ingat siapa yang memberikanku sapu tangan biru. Aku hanya menduga kalau laki-laki yang memberiku kenangan manis itu seseorang yang memiliki benda berwarna biru. Bodohnya aku kan?

"Sudah cepatlah makan, besok kau harus kerja lagi! Bagaimana dengan tanaman timunnya?", tanya Karen memulai pembicaraan lain malam itu.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**#Diary I : No Clues**—**End**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Staw-chan : yosh! ini fict keduaku di fandom Harvest Moon XD kalau yang pertama kubuat oneshoot, kali ini kubuat multichap (padahal fict lain masih belum update *ditabok*) Baiklah, terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca chapter pertama **'Past That Convoluted' **jangan lupa REVIEWnya~**


End file.
